Telling The Parents
by emquin
Summary: Post/Mid-Original Song through New York, Blaine is worried about how his parents will react to his having a boyfriend and eventually finds the courage to tell them. What is their reaction? Klaine. Blaine centric.
1. Part One

**_Author's Note: _**_Welcome to my new fic. A ficlet, in this case, technically, as it really went over the line for it to be really considered a one-shot, which is what it was originally planned as. To those awaiting that Wavid fic, I do promise I'm working on it. I just hit a snag, and you'll all understand when I say that snag was Neil...so, um, blame him. But it's coming and hopefully won't be as long as this turned out to be. I'm actually not even done writing it, but I wanted to post it, so, here we are. _

_This fic will most likely be posted in three or four parts. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything...if I did, well, I don't know if I'd even be here..._

**_Summary: _**_Post/Mid-Original Song, Blaine is worried about how his parents will react to his having a boyfriend and eventually finds the courage to tell them. What is their reaction? Klaine. Blaine centric. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Telling the Paren<strong>__**ts**_

_**Part One**_

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't keep the smile off his face, the glint in his eyes as he remembered Kurt's cheek and neck under his hand and those soft lips moving against his own, or even the flush on his skin at any thoughts of Kurt at bay as he closed the front door to his house.<p>

"Blaine is that you?" His mother called from the direction of the kitchen.

The click of her heels a moment later brought her out to the foyer, "it is you, why didn't you say you were coming home today, Sweetheart?"

Irene Anderson was just an inch taller than Blaine, but that was because of her heels. She was thin and had long dark curls that at the moment were pulled back from her face into a pony tail.

He shrugged. He didn't know why he'd gone home. "Last minute decision."

"Oh." Irene smiled, "well, Blaine, it's good to have you home. Dinner's almost ready, your father isn't home yet, are you staying the night?"

"No. I…I should get back to Dalton. Regionals are coming up."

"Oh." She looked for a moment as if she wanted to say something else, but then she gave a sharp nod, coughed and in her usual voice continued, "your father will be home late tonight, but we could have dinner and catch up. How are your practices coming along?" She began walking back to the kitchen.

A flashback to the 'practice' he'd just left brought a pink tinge to Blaine's cheeks. He ducked his head for a moment and cleared his throat. "They're fine. I don't know if they'll be enough to beat the other team." He followed his mother down a long corridor.

"Oh? You've seen them perform already?"

Blaine nodded, wondering just how much his mother actually cared about what he was saying.

"New Directions, mom, we tied at Sectionals, so we're competing again."

Irene grabbed a knife when she reached the island in the kitchen and grabbed a half cut tomato that she continued cutting into slices. "Your friend's old team," she said with a nod, proving that maybe she did care.

Blaine could never be sure, with either of his parents, if they were actually paying attention to him. Sometimes he thought they just nodded along or tried to say the right thing but retained nothing of the conversation. This was far more the case with his father than mother, but he knew they could both be in one room with him but with their minds on their work.

"Yes. Kurt."

Even saying the name brought a smile to his lips. Kurt. How had he not seen it before, how had he not realized how much more wonderful like could be with Kurt in his life, in this way.

His mother set down the knife and picked up the cutting board, taking the slices to the counter and putting them in the salad bowl.

"How's school? Your grades?"

"Good. Although, I…I might have dropped to a B in Chem.," he said it all really fast and cringed when his mother turned to look at him, one neat thin eyebrow raised.

"I don't understand what's changed. You've always been good with any subject. I expect you to bring that back up, Blaine."

He nodded, even though he knew that it would probably be impossible now he and Kurt were together. Not even his mother's disappointment could take away the euphoria that had been left behind from being with Kurt.

"Did your brother call you?" She asked next.

"No. Did he need something?" Blaine moved from where he'd leaned back into a wall to sit at one of the stools by the island.

Irene frowned. "I thought he would have told you first. He asked Bea to marry him. He only told your father and I early this morning and he did sound like he was drinking, which means he's probably still sleeping it off now."

Blaine said nothing, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the island counter. "Engaged," he whispered and wrung his hands.

He wanted to laugh and try to not think about what that would mean. Of course his brother had gotten engaged the same week he'd finally realized that he was in love with Kurt. Blaine loved his brother, the brother that had for a long time been his only friend, but Blaine also knew who the favorite son was, and it wasn't him.

"Isn't it wonderful? Your father was thrilled. Now, if only you could find a nice girl, Blaine." She sighed wistfully and Blaine noticed she had her back to him.

Blaine stood up. He wanted to tell her, to just open his mouth and let her know that she didn't have to worry about that, that he had a boyfriend, but he couldn't. It was an unspoken thing in their family. He knew better than to breach the subject.

"I'll be down for dinner, I have to…" he didn't finish, trailing off and letting the sentence hang in the air between them.

She nodded, her back straight as she pretended she didn't know what he was talking about. He stared at her for a while and then nodded to himself, not even this would take away what he felt, change how he loved Kurt.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled down a list of names until he came to the right one. He stared at the screen for a while before he selected it and called.

The phone rang for a while, and then a groggy sleep filled voice answered.

"Who?" the voice asked.

"Everett, this is Blaine…are you, can you talk?"

His brother made a coughing sound. "Sure…uh, Blaine, why are you calling me? Is it Saturday? You usually call on Saturdays."

Blaine closed the door to his room behind him and walked to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. "You got engaged," he said.

Everett laughed. "Yup. I told you when I bought the ring."

Blaine sighed, "I know, but mom had to tell me you'd popped the question and I thought I might have received a warning."

"Sorry…I just, I knew you were busy this week, what are you even doing home?"

Blaine groaned, "I don't even know….It's like the longer I'm away, the more I want to believe they've changed, but they never will…I, I should let you go back to sleep. I'll talk to you soon."

Everett sighed, "Blaine…" he began.

"No. I know you don't mean to, it's just me, deluding myself again. I have to go." He hung up before his brother could respond.

Blaine looked dropped his phone on the bed next to him and scooted up to lean back against the headboard. He knew why he'd come home. There had been something like excitement that made him want to tell them about Kurt. It was stupid. He was being stupid. Still, when his phone went off a few minutes later and a picture of Kurt smiling at him appeared, he couldn't help the grin.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Kurt breathed and then giggled, "I actually have no reason to call you, should I have a reason? I wanted to hear your voice."

Blaine sighed and laughed. "I missed you too," he told Kurt.

"I told my dad," Kurt said, then. "He sort of figured it out, though. I guess I couldn't keep the smile off my face…he wants to have you over for dinner next week."

"Dinner? Okay. Yeah, sure. Just tell me when, although I have to tell you I'll be really nervous."

Kurt laughed. "I'll hold your hand…and I'll have you know that despite what Finn says, he doesn't own a shotgun."

"Very comforting, Kurt. So, I went home."

"Oh?"

Blaine sighed. He didn't know if he wanted to tell Kurt more than just that. He'd put it all behind him when he got to Dalton. He never spoke about his parents though he knew his friends suspected their relationship wasn't a good one.

"My brother's engaged," Blaine continued, "my mother told me today and…" he paused.

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt asked. His voice was careful.

"She told me I should find myself a nice girl like he did." The words came out in a whisper, "as if she didn't know I was gay or something…and I wanted to tell her about you…but I know how they'd react."

Kurt said nothing for a few moments. "I don't even know what to say," he said at last, "just, Blaine, they do care about you. I don't care if you tell them or not, but you don't need their approval."

"I know. I know. Listen, I have to go, my mom's calling me down for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Blaine felt the three words at the tip of his tongue just wanting to leave his mouth, but they didn't come out, instead he said, "you'll always move me, Kurt."

Kurt giggled. "You're adorable."

* * *

><p>They were halfway through dinner when his father got home. Blaine heard him in the foyer and then he was walking into the dining room. He paused at the door.<p>

"Blaine," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Can't I stop by for dinner?"

Drew Anderson was about a head taller than Blaine, and he where he stood at the door, he towered over Blaine. It had been Blaine's wish since he was a young child to be as tall as his father, but instead he'd taken after his mother.

His father shook his head. "Yes, of course. I just, wasn't expecting you." He smiled and when he walked by Blaine, squeezed his shoulder. He kissed his wife on the cheek and then took his usual seat.

Irene smiled at him and rushed out of the room to get him his dinner. Blaine looked after her for a moment before turning back to his father.

"How's school? Has anything new happened?"

Blaine shook his head. "Everything's fine. The Warblers are competing in a few days. I'm singing lead."

Drew nodded, but said nothing until after his food had been set in front of him, and then, only to thank his wife.

After that dinner flowed as well as it could, Blaine replaying the moment from earlier that day, after their kiss, after they'd tumbled to the floor due to their enthusiasm and Kurt had pulled Blaine towards one of the love seats.

"What's got such a smile on your face, Blaine?" His mother asked.

Blaine blushed. "Nothing…I, just practice earlier. I was thinking about how well the song went."

She and his father shared a look, but didn't question him again and while they discussed his brother's engagement, his father's hectic work week, and for a small period of time the Warblers, and Blaine's friends **-** during which time Kurt was brought up **-** Blaine continued to think back to that moment on the loveseat, Kurt asking, "What does this mean?" 

And his response, "I think it means that I like you and you like me and that you should be my boyfriend."

"So, this Kurt," Drew said once his name had come up, "you're sure he's not just a spy from that choir you're competing against? It's just a tad suspicious, wouldn't you say, Irene, that that boy transfers and gets into the Warblers just like that."

Blaine blushed. He hadn't told his parents, or for that matter Kurt how much his getting into the Warblers had been his influence.

"He only left his school and his choir because he was being bullied dad, same as me, although he's much stronger, more courageous than I ever was. Kurt misses his friends dearly, but he wouldn't sabotage his chances for the future. He can't go back to McKinley and singing is everything to him." He cleared his throat then, because he knew this would have to be mentioned eventually, "he's singing a duet with me."

Neither his mother or father responded.

"Is that wise?" his father asked, and reached for the glass of lemonade.

"It's an all boys a capella group, dad, not sure we could do anything else."

He grunted.

Mrs. Anderson watched Blaine, biting down on her bottom lip, having obviously focused on the first part of what Blaine had said.

"Kurt is…he's like you," she said, her words sounding awkward.

Blaine who had been bringing a piece of chicken to his mouth paused, fork in the air. He nodded.

"And he was bullied like you," she said next.

Blaine nodded again.

She didn't say anything more, but the implication was there. The newest addition to the Warblers was gay and he and Blaine were close friends. Neither of his parents, however, asked the next question and Blaine didn't know if he should feel relieved or not.

He stayed only for half an hour more after dinner to help his mom clean up and to get a few pointers on stage presence from his dad who was a former Warbler. After, he hugged his mom and shook his dad's hand and was on his way back to school, wondering if he should have just told them. There had been ample opportunity, despite his sexuality having been placed in the category of things they kept unspoken, joining the likes of: his maternal grandmother, his unlawful uncle whose name Blaine didn't even know but was for some reason or another the black sheep of the family, the porcelain cats that neatly lined shelves in their basement, and the real reason no one used the blender.

"We'll be at your competition, Sweetheart, just send us more details as soon as you get them," his mother had said as he got his shoes on.

His father had nodded but said nothing.

Blaine sighed as he buckled himself into his car. The duet would give them away and he knew it. Part of him wanted it to. He wanted them to know. It would be yet another unspoken thing, but they would know.

* * *

><p>Blaine's arms encircled Kurt's waist. He rested his head lightly on Kurt's shoulder, "you were so distracting out there," he muttered, "I think it threw me off."<p>

Kurt sighed, "they deserved it though, didn't they? I mean, original songs!" He sighed again, "still, I can't help but wish we'd won, you know."

Blaine nodded. He wasn't surprised by the results, really, even though he like Kurt had wished for the other outcome. Still, he couldn't be too upset. Kurt was standing in his personal space, and despite this loss, Blaine still had him. They were together. Nothing could hurt them, not really.

"We should get out of here," Kurt said softly, but didn't pull back, "dad might be looking for me. Your parents…"

Blaine pulled his head back, moving his head along Kurt's, his nose just brushing his cheek. Kurt let out a giggle. Blaine kissed the corner of his mouth, before moving his lips to cover Kurt's in a languid kiss that Kurt let him control, his lips tilted upwards in a smile.

Kurt pulled back, grabbing Blaine's hand, "come on, you know they'll send someone to look for us soon."

Blaine let Kurt pull him out from between curtains and set pieces backstage towards the stairs that got them to the side exit. Feeling Kurt's hand in his, the not too sweaty palm that told him that although Kurt acted as if this was all very natural, he was still nervous, gave him the confidence to keep holding his hand and not let go once they were out where most of the parents were waiting.

Kurt pulled him towards his parents and Finn when he'd spotted them.

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed, throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulders, "dude, you were awesome up there. You too, Blaine!"

Kurt knocked Finn's arm off, but grinned at his step-brother and then let go of Blaine's hand only long enough to hug his father and then Carole.

"Congrats," he told Finn good naturedly.

"Thanks."

They didn't get much farther in conversation, because just as Kurt had stepped back to stand next to Blaine and reached for his hand, someone called his name from across the room. He lifted his head and saw his parents, his mom waving her hand. He let go of Kurt's hand at once.

"I should…"

Kurt nodded, the smile he gave Blaine not the brightest. Blaine wanted to lean into him and kiss him on the cheek at least, but he knew how his parents would take it.

"Sweetheart," his mom said and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry you didn't win, but these things happen. You were wonderful out there."

Blaine smiled a little, "thanks mom."

Drew patted his shoulder. "You were much better than at your Sectionals. I hope that duet didn't cost you anything with the judges."

Blaine didn't respond.

"We'd like to meet your friend," Mrs. Anderson said and made the slightest motion towards where Kurt was still with his family.

"Oh. I…sure. I'll bring him over."

He didn't know what to make of the request. He remembered his parents meeting Wes and David and how that had gone, but this was different. This was Kurt, the most important person in his life.

"My parents want to meet you," he said to Kurt and tilted his head towards where they stood.

Kurt looked at him confused, "do they know?"

"I don't think so, but come on."

"I'll be right back," Kurt said to his dad with a nervous smile and followed Blaine to where Mr. and Mrs. Anderson stood. Blaine wanted to reach over and offer whatever comfort he could, but knew how that would look.

"Mom, dad, this is Kurt Hummel."

His mother extended out her hand and Kurt shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt," she said, "I've heard a bit about you. You were wonderful, your voice is rather unique."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled.

Mr. Anderson stared at Kurt before he too extended his hand. "You are new to this type of choir. I could see the differences between your old glee club and this one, it must have been an adjustment."

Kurt looked confused.

"My dad went to Dalton, too," Blaine told Kurt, "he was in The Warblers."

"Oh," Kurt said, "well, that's great you can follow in his footsteps." He turned his head to smile at Blaine.

Blaine didn't know what to think about how his mother was looking at Kurt, as if she was sizing him up in a way, through the smile.

"It's a different atmosphere, certainly," Kurt answered Mr. Anderson, "New Directions is very scatter brained, there's obvious talent there but nothing is ever really thought out. The Warblers are more traditional of course. They're both with their faults and their good qualities."

Drew nodded, "well, it is a shame you boys didn't win, and with a countertenor, no less."

Kurt made a small noise and his cheeks were tinted pink. His mother eyed him for a moment and then looked between him and Kurt. Blaine thought for a split second that maybe she knew, but she said nothing until they were excusing themselves when they spotted Wes and his parents.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Originally this fic was going to be a post-Original Song thing where I dealt with Blaine being incapable of telling his parents about him and Kurt dating. But, as I started writing, I wound up re-watching those episodes post-Original Song again and suddenly I was writing Blaine's goings on as he tried to get the courage to tell his parents...so, it's still about telling his parents. Just, the telling kept being pushed back...and, well, I think I like how it will eventually happen. _

_So, this fic will cover everything up to the Finale, which I was waiting for, before posting this just in case...and I am really glad I did, because that small amount of Klaine that we did get in that episode really just made me want to write this a bit faster. _

_I'll probably post Part two, tomorrow after I clean it up a bit. Hope you guys like it. I don't really know how to feel about this one, but as I've said before I'm weird about writing shorter things...hence the delay on Wavid. But that will happen. _

_Thanks for reading. _

_-Erika_


	2. Part Two

**_Author's Note: _**_I am so amazed by the response this got in both reviews and alerts, and favorites. You guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough. I meant to put this up earlier, but didn't get around to finishing my editing of the last scene in this until a few minutes ago._

_This fic will most likely be posted in three parts, I think as of now. _

_Enjoy. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything...if I did, well, I don't know if I'd even be here..._

**_Summary: _**_Post/Mid-Original Song, Blaine is worried about how his parents will react to his having a boyfriend and eventually finds the courage to tell them. What is their reaction? Klaine. Blaine centric. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Telling the Paren<strong>__**ts**_

_**Part Two**_

* * *

><p>"I won't be at dinner this week, mom," Blaine said into the phone with a cringe.<p>

Kurt who was splayed out on his bed staring at two shirts he'd hung up by the closet door, lifted an eyebrow in question. Blaine waved his hand at him.

"Why not? Your brother's home for once, Blaine, what's going on?"

"I, um, I'm going to a fundraiser with Kurt at his old school." The moment he said it, Blaine regretted it. He could see in his mind, the way his mother pursed her lips.

"Oh," she said, her tone cold, "well, I guess that takes precedence over your family."

Blaine sighed. "It's important to me, mom, they're my friends and they asked me to come and I just want to support them. I meant no dinner tonight. I could come this weekend."

There was a long moment, before his mother said, "fine." After a moment's pause she added, "Blaine, I hope you know that I understand how important spending time with your friends is after all you've been through, but it is also unhealthy to be so attached to this Kurt."

He could have said it then, over the phone, just said the words and hung up. He wouldn't have to deal with her reaction until he saw her next. He didn't.

"He's my best friend," Blaine said instead. "I'll see you this weekend."

"Love you."

"Love you too, mom."

"Which one?" Kurt asked.

To Blaine both shirts looked exactly the same, but he knew better than to tell Kurt that. Instead he shrugged, "you're better at choosing than I am, but I have to say that it doesn't matter in the least, you look good in anything."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's like you think flattery will get you places."

Blaine perched himself next to Kurt on the bed and placed a hand on Kurt's back before he leaned towards him and whispered into his ear, "it will when we both know it's true."

Kurt shivered and turned to capture Blaine's face in his hands and kiss him. Blaine fell into Kurt with a grunt, kissing the other boy back as he got himself into a better position. He just had, when Kurt pushed him away and got off the bed.

"Told you so," Blaine called after Kurt.

Kurt laughed. He grabbed both shirts and walked into his closet without saying a word. When he returned he was dressed and ready to go. Mr. Hummel just told them to be careful on their way and turned back to his TV program, when they were leaving and Blaine wondered if his parents would act that way, ever, if he brought Kurt home and finally introduced him as he deserved to be introduced.

"You didn't have to come with me," Kurt told him while they were in his car.

Blaine reached for his hand. "I wanted to. I think…I think my mom suspects something's going on. I don't know how to tell them yet, but giving them hints like this, it's a start. I…I'm going to tell Everett though."

Kurt nodded.

When they got to McKinley, there was a longing look on Kurt's face that told Blaine just what he needed to know. Kurt missed McKinley, his friends, his glee club. He'd been seeing slowly how much more Kurt spoke about New Directions and not just because they were going to Nationals. He missed his friends.

Watching him with them later, after their night of neglect had come to an end, Blaine decided that he wouldn't put up a fuss when Kurt eventually decided to transfer back, but he would worry and he would do his best to make sure Kurt was safe there.

"Kurt's transferring back to McKinley," Blaine said into his phone.

The sound of Everett moving things around was heard and then, Everett answered, "I'm sorry, Blaine. Does that…is it over man?"

Blaine didn't hear the words at first before he violently shook his head even though his brother wasn't able to see him. "No. What makes you say that? It's not too far away. No, Kurt and I can make it through this, I just, I'm going to miss him."

"Alright, then," Everett said, "why are you calling me then?"

"Well, I wanted to know what you thought about me telling mom and dad. I haven't yet and it's been a little over a month now and it's like every time I'm over there I'm just holding this big thing inside me."

Everett sighed. "Blaine, if you want to tell them, then tell them…just, don't get your hopes up that they'll be all excited for you. That's not…"

"I know," Blaine said interrupting him, "I just…I think mom knows, but of course she hasn't asked me, because we just never talk about anything ever. It's so weird going to Kurt's house…conversation just flows. Sometimes I think they know me better than mom and dad do."

Everett laughed but didn't say anything and Blaine heard him moving more things.

"Listen, Blaine, I lost something, and I should really go find it, because it won't end well if I don't find it…so, um, talk to you later? Just go with your gut and never expect too much from them."

Blaine sighed and nodded to himself. "Yeah, alright."

Blaine slipped his phone into his pocket and walked from where he'd been standing by the window, back to the common room where the rest of the Warblers were celebrating their latest off-campus performance.

"There you are," Kurt said, reaching his hand out for Blaine's from where he sat.

Taking the hand, Blaine grinned and brought it up to his lips. Someone behind him made a cooing sound that needed to be questioned on its validity on being a real expression at their adorableness or mocking them. He dropped to the seat next to Kurt.

"What happened while I was gone?" he asked Kurt.

"Much of the same as before. David ordered pizza though, should get here soon." He poked Blaine's stomach, "so there you go, we are feeding you."

Blaine laughed and leaned closer into Kurt, letting his head rest against his neck, body tucked into him. "I'm going to miss this," he whispered.

Kurt nodded. "Me too." He closed his eyes.

Blaine breathed Kurt in. He knew they'd make it work. They would do everything they could to not mess their relationship up, but still the time apart was bound to do something to them.

Someone knocked on the door and David and Wes got up.

"Is there somewhere I can set these down?" A familiar voice asked.

Kurt frowned and looked towards the door, gasping when he saw Sam. Sam saw him as well and paused halfway into the room, still holding a pile of pizza boxes. David grabbed some of them from him and Wes the rest, before he returned to pay him.

"Sam," Kurt said, "what are you…"

Sam took the money from Wes and counted it and began to count the change. Wes shook his head. "Keep it."

Blaine moved to let Kurt get up when he motioned for him to, and he followed Sam out to the hall. Blaine remained behind. He'd met the boy twice and he hadn't really talked to him farther than to introduce himself so he didn't dare go out even though he was curious about Kurt's reaction to Sam.

"Who is…" one Warbler began.

"He's one of those New Directions kids, isn't he?" Thad asked.

Blaine nodded.

The next question came from Jeff, "is he gay?"

Nick shot him a look.

"What?" Jeff asked with a shrug of his shoulders, "did you see his hair?"

"I don't think so," Blaine said and got up to help Wes and David with the pizza. "I think he was dating one of the cheerleaders last I heard, or maybe he's not anymore…"

Blaine didn't like thinking about the romantic involvements of any of Kurt's friends, because it was like a game of musical chairs and he had no idea if he could even begin to follow how it had all gone down.

When Kurt returned he was frowning, but it was a frown that quickly left his face as he sat down again. Blaine watched him, but he didn't once look like something was wrong.

* * *

><p>"You okay man?" David asked as they got into his car.<p>

Blaine shrugged. "It's what he wanted. I'm not going to say I'm not worried about what might happen, but he belongs here with them and I know I won't be seeing him as often but we'll work it out."

David nodded, "if anyone can it's the two of you."

Watching Kurt surrounded by his friends and happy to be back had been both heartbreaking and pleasing. Kurt had never looked more happy, more sure about himself than when he was with them. He knew the Warblers would always have a place in his heart, but New Directions was Kurt's family, and Kurt was finally home. The thought of not seeing him every day killed him, and he didn't know how he was going to deal with it once it really hit home what it meant, but he needed to be happy for Kurt.

"You know some of the other guys thought it was just about him wanting to go to Nationals," David said, "but seeing him with them really made it clear how much he'd missed them."

Blaine nodded. He had promised Mercedes to stick around a while longer, but after Kurt's whispered reassurance, "I'll never say goodbye to you" and the way he turned to his friends, he'd decided it was better to just head back to Dalton.

He didn't need to be a distraction for Kurt from re-acclimating himself to New Directions and McKinley. He also didn't want to have Kurt ignore him in order to be with his old friends.

"How was his bully dealt with anyway?"

Blaine shrugged. He really didn't know. Kurt had said something about Santana and Karofsky dating and some anti-bullying club. Blaine knew Kurt hadn't given him the whole story, but with his father in the room, Blaine had understood and just accepted what he gave him.

"I don't really know, but he's been dealt with apparently. How long do you think I should wait until I text him?"

David shrugged. "No idea. Ask Wes, he somehow has managed to keep a steady girlfriend for two years. No idea how he does it."

Blaine laughed, "it's because she isn't real. I keep telling you, he made her up. None of us have met her, ever."

"Because she's at a school in Washington and the only time they see each other is the summer when they meet up halfway in her hometown."

Blaine shrugged at David. "I still stand that Wes has a fake girlfriend and that he's secretly in love with the gavel."

By the time they got back to Dalton, Blaine was happily surprised to find four texts from Kurt and one from Mercedes.

_You should have stuck around, boy, it took him two periods to start talking about how much he misses you. -M_

_Miss you, already. - Kurt_

_When am I filling you in on all the ND drama? - Kurt_

_I miss holding your hand between classes. - Kurt_

_All the stuff they're teaching me here I've already taken at Dalton…so, bored! -Kurt_

Blaine smiled to himself and quickly composed a reply, promising Kurt that he would see him soon and commiserating on his boredom.

David patted him on the back as they walked to their dorms, "It'll work out, man. This is Kurt we're talking about. He'll have a calendar set up and color coded with each of your schedules by the end of the day with date, skype, and phone time all worked out."

Blaine laughed and didn't want to tell David that Kurt had already sort of made them one though it was still tentative considering he didn't know what days New Directions held practices anymore. He did blush.

By the time a week had gone by without seeing Kurt, Blaine was ready to just ignore all of his assignments and responsibilities and drive to Lima if only to catch a glimpse of Kurt. When their first date night finally came around, Blaine found himself picking out an appropriate outfit to wear to meet Kurt for dinner.

He'd just gotten through an intense five minutes of staring into his mirror to figure out if his silver stripped fedora would work with his outfit and manage to hide how not having Kurt around had distracted Blaine enough that he forgot to buy gel, when his phone rang.

"Hey," he said, "I'm just heading out now. Should be there just in time. Is something wrong?"

"It's good I caught you," Kurt said, "I can't make it tonight, Blaine. I'm so sorry. But tomorrow, definitely. I just have to help out a friend tonight. Is that alright?"

He sank into his bed, taking the fedora off his head and dropping it to the floor. "I guess. Yeah, sure. Tomorrow. I'll just work on my paper tonight and make Wes move the meeting or something"

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked and Blaine could practically picture him frowning.

"I was just looking forward to tonight, Kurt. I haven't seen you in a week, and I just…I miss you, so much. But tomorrow. Just one more day."

Kurt hesitated before he answered, "I could…we could still do tonight. I can put this off until tomorrow…"

"No. I…tomorrow works. Same time?"

"Yeah. I'll call you later, alright. I have to get back to practice."

"Sure."

He heard Kurt hang up on him and dropped himself back onto the bed. He'd really been looking forward to seeing his boyfriend again. It had to have something important though, to have made Kurt cancel on him. He wished he had focused long enough to ask.

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't laid in his living room, sprawled out on the floor, watching T.V. since he was still living at home and going to public school. That was when he and his brother used to hang out on the days they could and watch old movies together. But when he'd gone home after a long day of school, only because the drive from his house to Kurt's was forty five minutes shorter than the one from Dalton, and entered the living room, the memories had come flashing back and he'd wanted nothing more than to get in that position again and watch something like <em>Breakfast at Tiffany's. <em>This was how his mother found him when she got home.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Irene asked, "that carpet hasn't been properly cleaned since the grape juice incident last summer."

He rolled onto his back so as to not strain his neck. "I was remembering how Everett and I used to watch TV like this back before I went to Dalton." He pushed off the floor to a sitting position, "but I have to say, it was way more comfortable back then."

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't, Blaine, you just…don't you remember how much your elbows hurt afterwards and your back?"

Blaine didn't. He shrugged.

"What are you doing home, anyway, I thought you were staying at Dalton again this weekend."

"Just figured I'd come home this weekend. I mean, I won't be here most of tomorrow, but I was missing home I guess."

She smiled fondly at him. "Well, I'm dead tired so I'm going to head upstairs and get changed. We can order in tonight unless you're willing to cook, before you get on one of those couches, I expect you to change your clothes."

Blaine rolled his eyes good naturedly, especially when she wrinkled her nose at him and then turned back to the TV for a while longer before he pushed off the floor and ran up to his room to get changed. He heard her humming from the other room and for a long moment just stood by his door, remembering a time when he and his mother had sung together. That's where his love of singing had started, even if he hadn't dared go out for something like Glee club in his old school. He hadn't even wanted to join the Warblers at first. He didn't regret it now, of course.

He didn't know why he was so focused on the past, on the times before he told his family he was gay. No. He did know. It was Kurt. He was tired of hiding that he had a boyfriend, that he was finally happy. But he knew it would change everything again. To actually admit that he was acting on his inherent gayness, to bring it up in conversation again and make it clearer still that it wasn't some sort of phase, he knew it wouldn't go over well.

"Sweetheart, where are the take out menus?" Irene called from somewhere in the hall.

Blaine threw his dirty uniform into the laundry hamper. "No idea," he called, grabbing his blinking phone off the bedside table where he'd placed it earlier.

There was a text from Finn and another one from Rachel. He opened Finn's first because his boyfriend's step-brother never texted him unless it had something to do with Kurt, and Rachel was probably trying to get him to agree to something he'd later regret.

Instead, what he found was a picture of Kurt and Sam, standing close to each other outside of a Motel room. There was nothing more to the text and Blaine wondered for a moment if Finn had forgotten to text him some sort of explanation. He frowned at the picture.

He opened Rachel's text next, before figuring out how he was supposed to reply to Finn, or if he should just call Kurt and keep the middle man out.

_We didn't know if we should tell you. Kurt is our friend too, but you deserved to know. Kurt's keeping mum about it and refuses to admit anything is going on. -Rachel_

Blaine began to laugh. He'd heard about the rumor drama going on at McKinley when he'd seen Kurt earlier in the week and he'd explained how Finn and Rachel kept accusing both him and Quinn of cheating with Sam. The picture did add a certain something to it that made Blaine worry a little, but still, he knew Kurt would never cheat on him. Kurt had assured him that the reason he was visiting Sam at a Motel of all places was purely selfless.

_Guys, he isn't cheating on me. I know why he was there that night. Just leave Kurt alone. _

He texted both Finn and Rachel, hoping that it would keep everything at bay and then for a moment wondered if he should also text Kurt.

"What's going on, Blaine?" His mother pushed his door open, holding the menus.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, nothing. You found the menus."

Irene nodded absentmindedly. "What are you feeling up for tonight? I'm not even going to bother asking your father, you know how indecisive he is."

Blaine shrugged again. "Doesn't really matter to me, mom."

She nodded and pursed her lips as she went through the different take out menus they'd collected. "I didn't ask, but what are you doing tomorrow?"

Blaine hesitated before he answered, "I'm hanging out with Kurt."

"Oh."

He wanted to tell her, to just say that he had a date. He wanted to tell her that Kurt was his boyfriend, that the younger boy meant the world to him. He knew it didn't really matter, but he couldn't help but let it bother him.

"You spend a lot of time with Kurt, even now he's transferred back to his old school," she said and opened one of the tri-folded menus, her eyes trained on a spot on the menu, not moving.

"He's my best friend," Blaine said and walked to stand next to her. "Portuguese?"

"I was thinking an order of Chicken," she said, "with that rice they have and maybe the salad. A side order of fries?"

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good."

She gathered the other menus to take with her as she pulled out her cell phone to order and paused at his door. "You should invite him over. He's…he seems to be important to you, I'd like to see him again."

For a moment Blaine hesitated, but then he nodded.

"Maybe tomorrow night if you're not doing anything really important."

"Sure." The moment he said it, he wanted to take it back. How would his parents react to Kurt when they had him with them for longer than a few minutes.

"Wonderful." His mother clapped her hands and suddenly Blaine knew that he couldn't cancel. This was what he needed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I really like a lot of what happened in this part even if it did mostly cover things in the show and not Blaine dealing with his parents. Next one will be full of that...including Kurt meeting Blaine's parents over dinner...how will that go, I wonder?_

_I'm not sure when next part will be up. Sometime this weekend I imagine seeing as I haven't gotten through most of it, but it will most likely be the last. As I said, this was a ficlet. _

_Thanks for reading. _

_Hope you enjoyed it. _

_-Erika_


	3. Part Three

**_Author's Note: _**_First I have to thank everyone again for all your reviews and just wonderful support. _

_Second, I really did mean for this to be the conclusion to this, but the dinner scene really got pretty long and the scene with Kurt asking Blaine to Prom was not even supposed to be in this at all. So there will be one part more. _

_Enjoy. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything...if I did, well, I don't know if I'd even be here..._

**_Summary: _**_Post/Mid-Original Song, Blaine is worried about how his parents will react to his having a boyfriend and eventually finds the courage to tell them. What is their reaction? Klaine. Blaine centric. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Telling the Paren<strong>__**ts**_

_**Part Three**_

* * *

><p>Kurt shifted his feet nervously, while Blaine searched for his key in his pockets. He really regretted taking it off the keychain he had his car key on.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me before you came to pick me up that we were having dinner with your parents? Blaine, seriously, I could have worn something else. Something less…I don't know…" he pulled at his sleeve.

Blaine stopped looking for his key and turned to face Kurt, grabbing his hands. "Kurt, I didn't tell you because for one, I forgot and because for another, I also knew you'd freak out. Now, come on, we'll just have to ring the doorbell, are you going to be okay?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Yes. Maybe. No. It's just, I know they don't know about us yet but I still can't help but feel nervous. They're still my boyfriend's parents."

Blaine caught himself before he laughed and didn't say anything because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't ring the doorbell and he'd just pull Kurt back to his car and leave as fast as he could. Kurt held his hand tightly and Blaine squeezed back. They heard footsteps and Blaine made to take his hand back, but Kurt wouldn't let him. He let go as soon as they heard the click of the door opening.

"There you two are," Irene said with a smile, "I was wondering if Blaine was even going to bring you to dinner."

Blaine rolled his eyes and motioned for Kurt to step inside before he followed. His mother closed the door behind him and immediately turned to Kurt, leading him to the sitting room.

"Your house is beautiful," Kurt said, .

"Thank you, Kurt. Sometimes it feels like Blaine does not appreciate how much work has gone into the decorating the way he leaves his things lying around."

Blaine rolled his eyes to himself and just managed to stop himself from saying something about how really he was never around to leave his things in the foyer anymore and that it had been Everett and not him that had insisted on leaving his mud covered shoes by the door.

His father was seated with a book in the living room. He closed the book the moment Kurt entered and stood up to shake his hand. Blaine didn't know what to make of the welcoming smile.

"It's good to see you again, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt said and glanced down at the book before Irene motioned for him to sit down. Blaine sat down next to him, leaving some space between them even though he wanted to hold Kurt's hand and sit as close to him as possible.

"Dinner will be ready in just a minute," his mother told them, "I'm just waiting for the rolls." She smiled at them and then excused herself. For a while they just heard the click of her heels on the wooden floor.

"How has school been, Kurt? Blaine mentioned you transferred back. Surely, Dalton is the better school."

Kurt looked uncomfortable for a moment before he spoke. "I missed my friends and I didn't see enough of my family as it was. The bullying situation was solved, I guess to some extent so I thought it might work in my best interests to go back. Not to mention Dalton is expensive. It is a great school and I admit the academics challenged me in a way McKinley's never will, but I knew we couldn't really afford for me to go there."

Drew nodded thoughtfully. "It was different with Blaine. His mother always wanted him to go to public school, she thought Dalton was too stuck up, but obviously it's been a better place for him."

Kurt didn't get a chance to respond, because Irene returned, then. "Blaine could you help me set the table, won't take long."

"Sure." He eyed Kurt and then left the room, hesitating a little. He had no idea what his father would say to Kurt.

"Don't worry so much," his mother said, "your father won't hurt your friend."

Blaine nodded and went to take out the cutlery, trying not to think about the way she'd said 'friend'.

"I really do like him, Blaine," she said when she set down a few plates with food. "I'm rather impressed by his fashion choices, and he's very well spoken. Educated."

Blaine didn't say anything. He didn't understand. Why was she singing Kurt's praises. His mother hadn't done this when Wes and David came over for dinner the one time. It had been just as formal because his parents couldn't do anything halfway, but she'd never tried to reassure him that she liked his friends.

By the time they were seated at the table, Kurt looked nervous again and Blaine had to wonder what he'd wound up talking to his dad about, and having Kurt seated across from him meant that he couldn't take his hand to reassure him.

Topics of conversation stayed pretty tame, especially once his mother complimented Kurt's shirt and they started talking fashion and his mother admitted for the first time ever that she'd once considered going to school for fashion instead of becoming a book editor.

"I always felt I didn't have enough talent," she told Kurt, "I also can't really sew. Are you interested in maybe going into that field."

Kurt shrugged. "I have no idea. I love performing, being up there on a stage but it's possible I'd explore some sort of career in fashion." After a moment he added, "I do know how to sew."

Irene laughed.

"So what do your parents do for a living Kurt?" Drew asked.

"My dad's a mechanic. He owns a repair shop in Lima. My mom…she passed away when I was eight…"

Irene cut him off, "I'm so sorry, dear, that must have been terrible." She looked genuinely sympathetic.

Kurt waved her off. "It was years ago…"

Blaine's father cleared his throat before he spoke again, "A few summers ago, Blaine and I made an attempt at fixing up an old car, and not that we didn't get it done, but I should have realized it wasn't something of interest to either of us."

"Blaine never mentioned that," Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged at him. He had been sure Burt would have mentioned it to Kurt.

What followed after that was Kurt asking about the car they'd rebuilt, and his father actually looking more and more impressed as Kurt seemed to understand just what he meant and he added in his own tips. It ended with Kurt promising to take a look at the car that was still in their garage as soon as he could.

Blaine in the meanwhile remembered the summer his dad had insisted they work on that old car. It was the summer after he'd come out and Blaine had seen right through his father's supposed attempt at bonding. The time they spent working on it had been long days spent talking only about the car and nothing else.

He'd learnt a lot about cars that summer, though he didn't seem to know as much as Kurt did. Still, the experience had been tainted by knowing that Drew Anderson was only doing it to turn him straight.

By the time they got to dessert, his mom's apple pie, both his parents seemed impressed by Kurt in some way. Irene wanted Kurt to go shopping with her once he began explaining how he could afford his wardrobe **-** something Blaine had always wondered but hadn't thought to actually ask Kurt **-** and Drew asking for him to stop by sometime to look at the car he and Blaine had worked on. Blaine thought that his father would have taken Kurt right out to the garage right then and there had it not been for his phone going off.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I have to take this. I hoped the call would come later. If I don't return, I am glad to have met you. I hope you'll come back again." He shook Kurt's hand again and rushed off.

"Don't mind that," Irene said to Kurt, "he's always doing business in some form or another. Last week he spent the entirety of dinner on his blackberry texting a man from London about something or other." She smiled brightly at him.

After that, she excused herself to start cleaning up and shushed Kurt when he tried to offer to help. After she was gone, Blaine led Kurt up to his room.

"So, it wasn't bad, was it?" Blaine asked as they walked up the stairs. He still didn't know what to think about the whole thing.

Kurt was a gay as they came and yet there had not been one iota of a hint that they disliked that about him. His mother had even embraced it with all that talk of fashion. His father hadn't placed him into the stereotype and just seemed to accept him. He didn't get it.

Kurt shrugged. "It was interesting. Blaine…" he started, but shook his head and stopped.

Blaine wanted to know what he'd almost said, but didn't question him. Instead he shared his thoughts out loud, "I have to wonder if it would have been different if they knew."

Maybe they did think Kurt was only a friend and they were just being polite. That had to be it.

Blaine opened the door to his room and let Kurt walk inside first.

Kurt walked around the room. "It's very you," he said with a tilt of his head.

Blaine closed his door. "Is it?"

"Yes. Your room at Dalton is very representative of who you are, but this room, it's all you, the parts of you that you hide. Everything."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling Kurt into him.

"Hello," Kurt said, sounding breathless, "never get tired of this."

Blaine caressed his cheek, running his fingers down to Kurt's neck before he kissed him, gently moving his lips against Kurt's in a sweet kiss that he hoped conveyed how grateful he was for how he'd been around his parents, and how he'd easily slid into the role of friend while in their presence.

"Thank you," he murmured when he pulled back.

Kurt made an adorable whining noise that made Blaine kiss him again, lengthening their kiss and only stopping when he heard footsteps from out in the hall.

Kurt checked his phone. "I should get home," he told Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Sure. Come on, then."

Kurt went to Blaine's mirror and fixed his clothing and hair while Blaine watched.

"Presentable enough?"

Kurt laughed, "you always mess up my hair," Kurt accused, "always."

* * *

><p>Blaine picked up one of the breadsticks and waved it around in the air. "You know, these are surprisingly hard, like not bread at all."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think they're playing up the irony with the inedible breadsticks. Although Santana seems to like them. I half suspect she's been doing something other than eating them for years."

They were on their mid-week date, which for once had included going to eat at Breadstix. The entire night Kurt had been shifting nervously as if he wanted to bring something up but didn't know how and Blaine had been fearing that this was coming. Ever since Kurt had come home to dine with his family he'd gotten the odd sense that Kurt wanted him to tell his parents, to finally admit to them that they were together.

His parents didn't make it any easier, constantly asking about Kurt. His mother wanted him over for dinner again. His father still wanted to get help Kurt's opinion on his car and had even started working on it again in his spare time. Blaine had been afraid for a moment that he had wanted to try and make Blaine straight again by forcing him to help him.

So, when Kurt asked him to prom, Blaine went stiff not just out of confusion but because of that deep rooted fear he thought he'd already gotten rid of. He hadn't seen it coming. But, now, the question had been asked he saw all the hints. Kurt had been working up to this for the past week.

Blaine didn't know if he could say no, not when Kurt was looking at him with expectation in his eyes.

Still, he needed to explain, to make it clear to Kurt that going to Prom wasn't the best idea, despite how well school had been going for him since he'd transferred back.

As he spoke, he flashed back to the last dance he'd attended. It had been a disaster. Not all of it, but the parts that counted. He'd only gone because his mother insisted, something about it being his first dance. Blaine thought that it might have had something to do with the crazy idea she'd gotten that if he did go, he'd realize that he wasn't gay. They didn't know he asked another boy to go with him. He didn't even tell them he had a date.

It had been exciting, thrilling. He was going with another boy. A friend, and nothing more, but a boy. James had never been a close friend, but they were friendly enough and closer still after it became apparent that Blaine wasn't straight. They found a sort of connection together even if there was no attraction between them.

But going together and maybe even going at all had been a mistake. They had come out of nowhere, leering at them and making threats before they came at them. Three seniors, who after giving them a good beating, and leaving them breathless on the ground, ran off laughing.

Blaine remembered the blood, the bruises, the fear. He didn't want to go through that again. He didn't want to see Kurt hurt. He didn't want another visit to the Hospital.

Kurt gave him an out.

Blaine couldn't say no. Kurt wanted this. Blaine could see it in his eyes, but he was more than willing to just not go if it would affect Blaine badly. It wasn't about just making Kurt happy, but facing a fear. The giddy expression on his boyfriend's face made it all the more worth it.

A weight was dropped, then. Conversation became easier. Kurt didn't bring prom up again and Blaine was glad he didn't because he didn't know if he could just talk about it without his worries rising up again.

But when Blaine was dropping Kurt off, the subject came up again in a way Blaine hadn't expected, "what are you going to tell your parents? About Prom, I mean. Considering your…Sadie Hawkins and, um, they still don't know we're dating."

Blaine hadn't even considered that. "I have no idea," he admitted.

Kurt laughed, "we'll think of something. They don't even have to find out."

But Blaine knew not telling them would be crossing a line with his mom. He remembered well how excited she'd been when Everett was going to his Prom. There was practically a whole album of pictures from the night. He couldn't on any conscience lie to her about this supposed monumental part of a teenager's life. But there was also how his last dance had ended, with a hospital visit. He also didn't know how they'd react to him going with a boy. Would she be as excited, and snap picture after picture even if it wasn't a girl standing next to him?

* * *

><p>A few days later, he resigned himself to the fact that he had to tell them. There was a week until Prom and Blaine had already talked himself into going no matter what.<p>

There was no one home when he got in, but he imagined his parents were both at work. As he changed out of his uniform, he called Kurt, putting him on speaker.

"Hey, Blaine. What's up?"

"I'm going to tell my parents," he said and took a deep breath to calm himself. "They're not home now, so I'll have to wait until they get home from work, but I'm telling them tonight. About you. About Prom."

Kurt was silent for a moment but Blaine heard him moving. "Okay," he said. "Do you…will you be okay doing it alone? I could…I could come over if you want."

Blaine didn't know how they would react to Kurt being there. The idea of having Kurt next to him, holding his hand and supportive as he told them sounded like a dream come true, but would it be worse to put their relationship out on full display?

"I don't know. I…I want you here, you'd make it easier for me, I think, but I'm just worried about their reaction. Maybe. I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll do whatever you want. I could be there with you, or you can call me afterwards. Whatever. I know this is hard for you and you don't have to, but I'm here for you."

Blaine suddenly knew that he couldn't do it. Not without Kurt at his side. Still, he hesitated before saying, "come over. They like you anyway."

"Okay. I'll head over in a little bit."

His mom got home before Kurt arrived. He heard her from his room and peaked out to the hall and saw her carrying a few shopping bags.

"I left more downstairs, Blaine, could you bring them up?"

He nodded and went to gather the remaining bags, shaking his head at how much money she'd probably spent on items of clothing she didn't even need. Being in a relationship with Kurt had taught him to see that there was more than just need involved in shopping.

"Kurt's coming over tonight," he informed her when he set the bags down.

"Oh, really. Well, he can help me decide between two blouses, then. This works out perfectly."

Blaine watched her for a while.

"I have to tell you something."

She was putting things away, folding her clothes as she liked them folded or putting them on hangers. "Well, go ahead."

Blaine coughed. "Um…tonight. I need to tell you and dad both."

Irene had just entered her walk-in-closet, but she paused and turned to look at him. "Does this have something to do with Kurt?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

"I see."

Blaine didn't say anything else. He wanted to just tell her right then, to cut through the tension, but he couldn't. His mouth was dry and he couldn't speak. He left the room without saying anything and went down to the living room to wait for Kurt.

Kurt arrived at the same time his father did, so when the front door was opened he didn't expect for both Drew and Kurt to enter the living room.

"Your friend's here, Blaine," Mr. Anderson said, "just got here when he was coming up to the door. I'm going to get out of these clothes. Kurt, tonight I'll definitely take you out to the garage."

Kurt smiled at Drew. "Looking forward to it."

As soon as they heard his dad going up the stairs, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands, and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know if I can do this, Kurt," Blaine whispered, burrowing himself into Kurt.

Kurt just held him and somehow it was enough.

"You don't have to, but, Blaine, you complain about how they never talk about anything, but you don't make the effort either."

Blaine nodded. "I know." He did. The thing was that having things in the open was going to be hard for all of them. He'd become comfortable with his parents not knowing about Kurt, not asking about a significant other and in their way hinting at the possibility of his getting a girlfriend instead.

Kurt walked him around to sit on the couch and Blaine leaned against him. Kurt was the strongest person he knew. With him at his side he could do this. When he heard his mother coming down the stairs he pulled away a bit, but left his hand resting on Kurt's.

"Kurt, you're here," she said, "it's good to see you again, Dear."

If she noticed that Blaine was holding Kurt's hand, she didn't say.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who nodded.

"It appears I am."

She smiled at them both and then continued towards the kitchen, pausing at the door, "Whatever you need to tell your father and I can wait until after dinner?"

Blaine nodded. He didn't know how gaining more time until that moment was a good idea, but he was willing to go with it. Kurt leaned towards him and kissed him gently, offering as much of his courage as he could. Blaine sighed against him.

"I can do this."

Kurt nodded. "Courage."

It was his mantra through the pleasant dinner and even while Kurt looked at the car with his dad while he hung back watching them interact. He didn't understand why it was so easy for his parents to accept obviously gay Kurt, when they had never really accepted him for what he was. The double standard stung.

By the time they were seated in the living room again, where his mom had decided to serve dessert, chocolate mousse that Kurt had helped her fix up, he gathered up all the courage that he had and decided it was time.

"Mom, dad," he began, "I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, but I didn't know how and, well, now I kind of have to."

His mom looked apprehensive and there was a mask in place on his father's face. He tried to not look at them as he spoke, staring at the fireplace instead.

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

The use of the endearment gave him what he needed.

"Kurt is my boyfriend," he said and turned from the fireplace to look at Kurt. Kurt who smiled gently at him and took his hand as he forced himself to look at his parents.

His mom was nodding and his father looked resigned to the fact. Neither spoke for a moment and then Irene was standing.

"It was…I thought you liked him for a long time but we didn't know if…I'm glad you told us, Blaine." She was searching for words. Blaine had never seen his mother look so uncomfortable, so lost. "How long?" she asked.

"Since Regionals," Blaine said.

Irene stared at him, frowning and then she tried to smile at him, a wobbly smile before she gave up. "I see," she said and then excused herself.

Drew stared after her for a moment and Blaine thought that he would go after her, but instead he remained seated.

"I appreciate you telling us, now, Blaine," he said, "I admit that this is not what I wanted for you, but there's been a change in you, my boy, and you are happy aren't you?"

Blaine nodded.

"Then, nothing else needs to be said. I'll see to your mother."

Mr. Anderson stood up, but didn't walk farther than a few steps, because his wife was back and she was staring at Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice barely heard. "I just…since Regionals, Blaine? You've kept this from us for so long. Why now?"

Blaine was startled at the hurt in her voice and not, as he'd imagined, because he had a boyfriend, but that she hadn't been privy to that information. Never before had he seen either of his parents like this. Accepting. Even if there was also a hint at their disappointment that this was his life.

Blaine didn't know what to say. How to explain.

Kurt gripped his hand tightly.

"Because Kurt and I are going to his Prom at McKinley."

His mom's eyes widened and it would have been comical if it wasn't for how she shook her head.

"No. No you are not. Either of you. I will not…you, you can't go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So I really enjoyed writing this part, because of the dinner scene and the big telling the parents scene. I loved the dinner scene because it wasn't what I think most of you expected. But I am painting Blaine's parents in a certain light and so they needed to take to Kurt. To actually genuinly like him. Blaine's confusion about the whole thing...everything is something I really liked writing. And their reaction. The acceptance. _

_One thing that I wanted to really put forth through this fic is the misunderstanding that can go through both parties. Blaine, as Kurt points out, has not tried to talk to his parents either. They are both to blame for leaving everything just unspoken between them. So, he doesn't actually know for sure how they would react, but he has some idea because of how they reacted when he told them he was gay...but it's been years since then. He doesn't really know how his parents feel. _

_Next Part should be up pretty soon. By Tuesday if not Wednesday at the very latest._

_Thanks for reading. _

_Hope you enjoyed it. _

_-Erika_


	4. Part Four

**_Author's Note: _**_I am so sorry that I didn't have this up yesterday as promised, but there were a few interruptions to my writing since I started working on this part, as well as some moments of mild writer's block. This part only really has two important scenes that was the reason I needed to write it...and those are the first and last scenes which I really liked. Important scenes towards the plot, I guess...anyway..._

_I want to thank everyone that's read this, reviewed this, added this to their favorites or alerts list. You guys are just wonderful, wonderful people. Enjoy the conclusion. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything...if I did, well, I don't know if I'd even be here..._

**_Summary: _**_Post/Mid-Original Song, Blaine is worried about how his parents will react to his having a boyfriend and eventually finds the courage to tell them. What is their reaction? Klaine. Blaine centric. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Telling the Paren<strong>__**ts**_

_**Part Four**_

* * *

><p>"Mom…what?"<p>

"Irene?"

Blaine and his father spoke at the same time.

She shook her head. "No. I can't do this again. I…I have to clean the kitchen." She picked up the small glass bowls the chocolate mousse had been served in and walked out of the room.

Blaine got up ready to follow, but he didn't let go of Kurt's hand, pulling him up with him.

"Blaine, should I be present for this?" Kurt asked, looking unsure.

Blaine couldn't let go of Kurt. He couldn't just walk into the kitchen without Kurt at his side. Kurt seemed to sense that because he squeezed Blaine's hand back. His father came forward.

"Maybe it'd be best if I talked to your mother for now?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he wanted. No. He did. He had to talk to his mother. He needed to know for sure, once and for all, why she couldn't accept him and Kurt because for a moment it seemed as if she had. He didn't let go of Kurt's hand, bringing him along as he walked to the kitchen. Kurt followed without a word. Behind them he heard his father behind them as well.

Irene was moving around the kitchen putting things away. She stopped when she saw Blaine and Kurt, resting her hands on the island and leaning forward a bit.

"Why can't you accept me or who I chose to love?" Blaine asked, his voice coming out low and close to cracking. He couldn't look straight at her. "You've admitted to liking Kurt but the moment I mention being together with him in _that_ way he's not longer okay…" he wanted to continue on, but stopped because Kurt shook his head at him, gripping his hand tighter.

It was then, Blaine realized his mother was crying. Kurt brought out a handkerchief from somewhere and he handed it to her. She thanked Kurt and wiped at her tears.

"You don't understand what it's like, Blaine," she said, still crying a bit, but her voice steady, "and you won't…not until you have to rush to the hospital because another parent has to call you about your child being in the emergency room." She wiped at her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Every day I'm afraid for you. I can't stand the idea that you could be subjected to that hate again. At Prom, any time you're outside of Dalton…I couldn't bear it if I let you go and something absolutely terrible happens to you."

Blaine didn't know what to say. This is why she didn't want him to go to Prom. His own reasons for not wanting to go to Prom. He should have seen this coming. Of course his mother would have those concerns.

She stepped around the island towards him. "I am not going to say I do not wish you were straight, but, Blaine, only because your life would be easier if you were."

Blaine wanted to argue, but he stopped himself.

"But seeing the two of you," she said, "you've been happier and happier…I can't deny you this, I can't tell you you can't be with Kurt, but, Sweetheart, I wouldn't be able to stand it if I had to run off the hospital again and it was more than just a broken wrist. I don't want either of you hurt."

Blaine stood still, not knowing what to do. Kurt pushed him forward, though and he fell into his mother, arms wrapping around her. She hugged him back tightly and Blaine couldn't remember the last time she had ever hugged him like this, crushing him to her as if she was afraid that he would disappear at any moment.

He didn't know what to say. How to tell her that he had to go to Prom, and that he loved her, and how much her acceptance meant to him.

When she finally let him go, Blaine went back to Kurt. Kurt smiled at him and reached up to wipe the tears Blaine hadn't realized he'd let fall. His hand lingered on Blaine's face for a moment.

"It won't be the same, mom, not this time," Blaine told her when he could finally speak, turning away from Kurt, "I need to go to Prom with Kurt. I need to face everything I've been running from."

Drew moved towards her and took her hands. "Blaine's right, Irene."

She whimpered. "I can't…I won't be able to…"

The impact that the events of the Sadie Hawkins dance had had on his parents had never been something that Blaine had been bothered with. He remembered his mother hovering over him for the weeks afterwards, but also the look of disappointment and disapproval that she'd had. He remembered his father trying his best to somehow find the culprits who'd hurt him and James but failing.

And then one day they'd told him he was going to Dalton. For a long time he'd been convinced it was just them trying to get rid of the problem in a way that really did remove it completely from their lives, but slowly he'd come to realize that they'd done it for him.

"Mom," he began, although he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"Mrs. Anderson," Kurt ventured, "I hope I'm not out of line for saying anything, but from the moment I met Blaine he had been beating himself up for running away. He hasn't told me everything that happened at his old school, but I know that it still hurts him to not have fought back and this…this is his chance to start fighting back."

Irene looked like she wanted to say something, argue back and protest that Blaine hadn't run away. Kurt continued.

"Dalton is a wonderful school and I loved my time there," he said, "but it also gives you a sense of false security. Out there, in the real world, we'll always have to deal with the homophobes, the uninformed, and it'll be hard, but there is nothing that can be done to stop it. But facing life straight on, just dealing with it is the best thing to do."

His mom looked at Kurt in surprise, staring at him with a strange expression on her face that Blaine thought could be resignation. Because Kurt was right. He couldn't keep running for the rest of his life. Not from something like a school dance and definitely not when it came to even bigger stuff later on.

"You'll, you'll have to take precautions and I expect a call every half hour, and I don't want either of you alone away from your friends."

* * *

><p>"Mom, is it alright if I stayed over at Kurt's tonight? You can talk to his dad if you want, just, can I?"<p>

His mom didn't say anything, and Blaine who wanted to get back to Kurt quickly, tapped his foot impatiently as he leaned against the wall outside of Kurt's room.

"I'd like to talk to him, yes. But, before I do, Blaine why?"

He didn't want to tell her. Yes, he'd sort of come to expect that something would happen, but he hadn't considered this at all. Maybe a few teasing words, something about Kurt's kilt which hadn't even brought forth all the ignorance and hate that had been felt that night.

"Kurt was…" he trailed off, not knowing if he could say it out loud.

"You said…Blaine, you said everything was going fine, that you had some interesting pictures for us. What's going on, Blaine? Are you okay? Is Kurt okay?

Blaine hadn't wanted to tell them earlier when in the aftermath they'd been having too much fun to really care about the crown on Kurt's head, but the moment they left the gym and walked out to Blaine's car and the façade Kurt had been playing up fell, he knew there was no way he was leaving Kurt.

"Can we go home?" Kurt had asked in a small meek voice that wasn't Kurt at all.

Into the phone he denied that they were hurt. "Nothing physical, mom," he said to stop her from pestering them, "it's just that they named Kurt Prom Queen." He rushed the words out.

"What?" his mom asked, her voice incredulous.

"Yeah, it was terrible. He got really upset about it, he's sort of upset about it still, but, mom, you should have seen him. After, he got himself together he just got up there and just got his crown and owned it."

He was so proud of Kurt, so impressed by his boyfriend. Kurt was amazing, and Blaine couldn't believe that the other boy was his.

"You can stay over if you want, just let me talk to his dad. I'm glad you had a good night, Blaine, despite all this Prom Queen nonsense. I love you, Sweetheart."

"Love you too, mom."

He found Burt in the living room with Finn who was still in his Prom attire and handed over his phone. "My mom wants to talk to you."

Burt nodded and got up with the phone, walking out of hearing of the TV that Finn was staring at blankly.

"Is it…am I a bad brother because all I can worry about right now is that Quinn is going to be so pissed about this? I mean, I care about Kurt and that just shouldn't have happened, but you know, Quinn, she's scary."

Blaine laughed. He liked Finn.

"I don't think it's bad, Finn, although I have to say that you shouldn't be scared of your girlfriend."

Finn looked thoughtful for a moment. "I was sort of scared of Rachel too, I think," he said with a frown.

Blaine shook his head at him. "Maybe you could take some time away from girls and…"

Finn cut him off, shaking his head. "No," he said, "one, I wouldn't do that to Kurt, and two, I'm not gay dude."

Blaine began to laugh and it was then Kurt appeared, in his pajamas patting his face with a towel. He looked better already. "What's going on?" he asked.

Blaine couldn't stop laughing. He pulled Kurt towards him as he calmed himself down. Finn was still staring at him with a shocked, confused look.

"I was suggesting to Finn that maybe he should try being single and I think he thought I was hitting on him," Blaine told Kurt and looked back at where Mr. Hummel was still talking to his mother.

Finn frowned but nodded a moment later. "Oh," he said and turned back to the TV, "you could have just said that, dude."

Kurt wrinkled his nose at Finn. "Why are you still in your tux? You do realize that's a rental, right, Finn?"

Finn shrugged.

Blaine could see a stain on Finn's elbow and decided not to point it out to either Kurt or Finn even if it was a distraction. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother anyway and turned to Blaine, "bathroom's all yours. I felt out one of Finn's shirts and my pajama bottoms for you."

Blaine nodded and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before he walked around him towards the bathroom, looking back once to see that Burt was still talking into his phone.

Later after he'd washed the gel out of his hair and changed into the clothes that Kurt had left out, and rolling up the pants once so he didn't trip over them, he found Kurt in his room, just sitting at the head of his bed.

"Dad said you can sleep in here as long as you take the inflatable mattress and the door is left open."

After the small moment of weakness in the car earlier, Kurt had gone back to his usual self, but Blaine knew that below the surface there was something there waiting to break because this had affected Kurt. He'd been so sure that nothing would go wrong because of how he really wasn't bullied at school anymore, and as glad as Blaine was that the prank hadn't gone farther than just naming him Prom Queen, he knew Kurt still had to be humiliated.

"It's okay to be upset about it," he told Kurt, "but it's interesting, isn't it, that they went to such lengths to even ruin their Prom, to give you this coveted title. And it is your name that will be in the yearbook with your picture and when you become this famous star on Broadway or a famous designer and everyone knows your name they can look back and be ashamed."

Blaine had walked to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed as he spoke, but as soon as he was done, Kurt said nothing and pulled him further onto the bed to hover over him for a moment before Kurt grasped his cheeks gently and pulled his face down so he could kiss him.

* * *

><p>The week Kurt was gone for Nationals was the same week as finals at Dalton. Wes said it was a good thing because it meant less distractions for him, and David agreed without knowing what he was agreeing to as he tried to walk and read at the same time, a feat only possible because Wes steered him away from the other students or walls.<p>

His parents held the same opinion as Wes. The amount of texts that he and Kurt exchanged every hour since he was gone, however, made both arguments futile, because Blaine couldn't do anything unless he was checking his phone every few minutes to make sure he wasn't missing anything from Kurt's adventure in New York.

Somehow, he managed to take each of his finals with a small dose of nervousness due to all the information he was sure he hadn't managed to retain when daydreams of what his and Kurt's life would be like in the future after they got that apartment they dreamed of in New York kept popping in between texts from Kurt about all the places he wanted to show Blaine.

During his weekly dinner with his parents and his brother who'd come home for a few weeks, Irene had taken his phone away during dinner, and refused to give it back to him until after he'd helped her clean up in the kitchen. In that time Kurt had sent him twenty texts.

"If that ain't love I don't know what is," Everett said, humming as he walked by him, snorting at the multiple paged text that Blaine was writing to Kurt.

He glanced up at his brother with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, finish up," Everett said, "can't have Kurt worry that you haven't texted him back yet. I can't even imagine what you'd be like if we didn't have this technology."

When Blaine finished texting Kurt, his brother raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"So, is it love?"

The feeling had been lingering in his mind for a while, growing in his chest every time he saw Kurt. Being away from Kurt even for so short a time as a week made the feelings grow. He'd always known he loved Kurt, even if it had taken a long time for him to realize that that love was more than just the kind he held for his friends.

When he saw Kurt again, it was at the Lima Bean. Kurt had been back since the previous night, but Blaine had given him time to rest and spend with his family before he asked Kurt on a coffee date.

"I have to tell you everything," Kurt said, "I know I mentioned a lot over text and skype, but still there's so much I didn't cover…"

Watching Kurt excited and happy to have gotten so many experiences made Blaine feel like he was floating. He wanted Kurt to look like this all the time. Kurt hadn't really filled him in on the competition itself although he'd mentioned they'd gotten twelfth place.

Yet, he didn't seem upset about it. Instead he was looking at the bigger picture. Yes, they hadn't won, but they'd gone to New York and he'd sung on the Wicked stage, and done other wonderful things that Blaine wasn't even listening to the details of anymore.

Kurt looking beautiful and perfect in every way was blowing him away. His maturity and acceptance of losing, so easily. He tipped his head into his hand, still reeling from a few simple facts: he wanted to watch Kurt like this for the rest of his life, he could just sit and watch Kurt without anyone to ask permission from, Kurt for some reason wanted him.

The words left him before he could stop them, "I love you."

A sharp inhale.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>2 months later<p>

Blaine remembered a day, months before, when he'd entered his house with a smile that refused to leave his lips. He remembered wanting to explain his giddiness and not being able to. Now, he walked into his house with a resigned expression and nervousness hidden just under the surface.

"Blaine, Sweetheart, I thought you were staying at the Hummels for dinner," his mom said. She was reading in the living room and was turned to look at him.

"I thought I'd come home," he said.

She stood up, frowning at him, and set down her book on the seat she'd vacated. "What happened, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said but then took a deep breath and hastened to add, "I don't know if you're going to like this. No, I'm sure you won't like this, but you just have to hear me out alright."

Irene frowned at him, not knowing what to say.

"Just, do you remember right before Prom, how Kurt told you I regretted just running to Dalton?"

Irene's eyes narrowed on him and then she shook her head. "No," she said, "we won't speak about this."

Blaine gaped at her. For the past months he thought they had gotten better. Even Everett admitted that somehow their parents had gotten better, been more understanding, even when Everett told them that he didn't want to use their grandmother's engagement ring because Bea and he wanted to tattoo their fingers instead.

"Not. Not until your father gets home," Irene amended.

Blaine nodded.

He hadn't talked to anyone about this yet, but it had been a thought that kept growing and growing in his mind since Prom. What had really cinched it was Wes and David telling him that they didn't think he was council material. He'd worried about that, letting them down, but somehow they had known.

"You're more of the front man," David had explained, "you're not organized at all, and really even with your occasional good idea, you're too soft to really be able to bang a gavel like Wes."

When his father got home, he recognized the look in his wife's eyes at once and then turned to Blaine who had pulled out his own reading, a draft of the first scene of "Pip Pip Hooray" that he was looking over for Kurt.

"What is it now?" He asked.

And Blaine began to explain, mounting pro upon pro against the obvious cons.

He finished with, "I want to head off to college next year with the idea that I won't run away from the ignorant. I can face my demons. This isn't about seeing Kurt more, even if that is a part of it, being there for him, but it is about being able to be as strong as him. I want to transfer to McKinley."

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, this part was only written because I couldn't skip over the I love you scene in New York, if I was going to have the last scene which is what I always wanted to end with. It's such a change from the beginning where Blaine would never have been comfortable enough to just talk to his parents about something as big as this. Anyway, hope you all liked it._

_Thanks for reading. _

_For those who are awaiting that Wavid one-shot, it will happen. I've had way too many issues with it so it might be a while, but it'll happen. I also did write something while working on this fic which is actually pretty short, surprisingly enough. It is based off of BIOTA because I really did want to write something for that for a while, so it's possible I'll post that tonight as well, so look out for that. _

_-Erika_


End file.
